Fighting Minnie
by Redballoons7877
Summary: Minnie is one of the Blue family's Zodiac siblings. She's number seven of thirteen, twins with Gem, and the Blue family has just moved to Wrickenridge, Colorado. On her first day at school she immediately hits it off with Yves, but can't deal with his little brother, Zed. And Zed is slipping... So how's he going to deal with the Gemini twins?


_Hi there! This is the story behind my short fic "Wait a 'Min'ute". I've got most of this written, but I'm still tweaking some things. This is not in the same universe as Sky, Phee and Crystal, sorry guys... It is, however, in the same storyline as Holding Rowan._

 _Let me know what you think of this - I'd quite like a few reviews before I decide whether or not to upload the rest of it. Minnie and her family belong to me, but the Benedicts obviously belong to the delightful Ms Stirling._

 _Anyway, enjoy. Let me know._

* * *

"Pass me your hairbrush." My sister said to me casually as we stood in the reception of our new school. I rolled my eyes before digging it out of my bag and handing it to her. "Thanks sis." She said brightly, tugging it through the snags in her hair.

I rolled my eyes again but was cut off before I could talk. "Right, so who are you enrolling?" The receptionist said to my mother, casting a glance over myself and my siblings. I saw what she saw - a group of six teenagers and four children under the age of ten. A group that shared pale blonde hair in various lengths and green eyes. Well, all of us apart from Sofia, who stood out with her typical Greek looks (long dark hair with blue eyes).

"Ross, Gemma, Minnie, Cancer and Leo Blue." My mother smiled before adding, "And Sofia Nikas."

"Mommy, I wanna go home." My youngest sibling cried, clutching at my mom's legs.

Before mom could react, I swung Sage up into my arms. At the age of three, she was fourteen years younger than me and a pain in my arse. "Shush, mommy's going to take you home soon." I whispered to her, meeting mom's grateful look with a smile before she turned back to the woman.

"Right, and what grades are they?" The woman looked flustered.

"Mom, we're gonna be late." One of the others complained (one of my other siblings under the age of ten, that is).

"One second, Virgo." My mom spoke absent mindedly. The sister that had asked me for the hairbrush (Cancer) gave mom a dirty look before she, too, started operation distract. Luckily, mom continued before my fifteen year old sister could say anything. "Sofia, Ross, Gemma and Minnie are grade twelve. The twins skipped a grade." She said in explanation, before giving the receptionist a chance to reply. "Cancer is in tenth and Leo is the grade below, in nine." The poor receptionist looked out of her depth as she tried to keep up and enter our details into the system.

I watched Scorpio get ready to complain, so I stepped in again. "Mom, we can sign ourselves in. Why don't you sign them into the local Elementary School? I'm sure you want to get them out of the house so you and dad can continue unpacking." She looked at me as if to ask if I was sure, before checking with my siblings. They all gestured for her to leave from their various positions - Ross leaning against a wall with his arm around Sofia, Gem lounging about in the chair closest to me, Leo sulking about a metre away, and Cancer was sat with her legs splayed on the floor. I handed her back Sage and said goodbye. We watched our mother lead the three older ones out with Sage in her arms. Almost in sync, we all breathed out a sigh of relief.

The receptionist looked at me, expecting me to take over from mom. "Ross, you're the oldest." I stuck my tongue out at him, and he groaned.

"Taurus George Blue." Ross begrudgingly said to her. "Born 23rd April, 1993. Grade twelve." He waited until she noted that down before continuing. "Sofia Nikas, born 7th May, 1993. Grade twelve." Sofia smiled from her place by Ross's side. "Gem Nadia and Minnie Isabel Blue. Birthday 17th June, 1994. They're a grade ahead, as mom explained." I smirked at my twin, who just grinned and shook her head at me.

"Idiot." She muttered, causing me to giggle.

"Cancer Maisy Blue. 8th July, 1996. Grade ten. And Leo Taylor Blue. 29th July, 1997, grade nine." Ross finished, and he didn't wait for her to say anything before adding, "Mom named us after the Zodiac. And yeah, our dates of birth correspond to our names." What he neglected to mention that there was, indeed, twelve of us - or in our case, thirteen. One for each sign, and two for Gemini.

We had to wait for another fifteen minutes before we could met with the principal, so the six of us took a seat outside his office. And by that, I meant that we all sat on the floor. I was sat closest to the door, and from what I could make out through the closed door, someone was already in trouble - and it was barely half-past nine.

"Now then, Mr Benedict, back to class with you." The door opened, and a middle aged man held it open for a student. I scrambled to my feet (along with everyone else) as the troublemaker slouched his way out of the office. He was tall, around my age, with Hispanic features, and wore a leather biker jacket, like he was the hottest thing in the school. Upon meeting my gaze, he winked, which caused me to raise one perfect eyebrow in response. At this he laughed, running his hand through his shaggy dark hair, and was about to speak when the principal interrupted him. "Class, Benedict."

I finally turned my attention to the principal, ignoring the biker as he left, and almost laughed. He was a little taller than my 5'6", but I could already see why he had a problem with Biker Guy. I'm pretty sure he had a Napoleon Complex, as the biker was over 6'. "I'm Principal Rathbone, you must be the Blue family. Please, come in." He gestured for us all to follow him into the room.

* * *

Another fifteen minutes later, and we were finally set free. Gem and I slipped from the group, poking our tongues out at Ross when he noticed us leaving, and waggling our fingers goodbye as we ducked into the nearest toilets.

Standing in front of the mirror while I waited for my sister, I stared at my reflection. I raked my hand through my loose blonde curls, much like Biker Guy had, and tried to get the knots out - Cancer had forgotten to give me mine when we were in the reception. My tan from our time in Greece would soon be gone as it was coming up to Winter, and Colorado was definitely not known for its warm winter. I brushed my hand over a couple of spots by my hairline, before settling my hair over it, hiding my flaws, and allowing it to flow down my back.

Gem joined me at the sink, washing her hands. I took my time to look at her as she concentrated on the soap. While I preferred to have long hair, she stuck to keeping hers to shoulder length. Our clothing styles were different too - me with my high waisted shorts, checkered shirt and loose black waistcoat, compared to her skin tight jeans, crop tops, and leather jacket. I could have sworn that she'd be Biker Guy's type. She was frowning.

She noticed me looking. "What's up, Min?"

"Are you okay?" I asked her, completely serious.

"I'm fine. Stop worrying." Gem rolled her eyes at me.

"It's all right if you're not." I added.

My twin turned to me. "I said I'm fine. Leave it, okay?" She snapped, and I stepped back.

"I was just making sure." I muttered, looking away.

"We've got class." Gem changed the topic, and led me out of there and down the corridor as we attempted to find our classroom. I hung back a little bit, allowing her to get a little ahead of me. "According to Ross, we're supposed to be in History with him." Gem told me casually, over her shoulder. I shrugged in response. She'd obviously been talking to our brother.

"Great. Did he mention where it actually is?" I caught up to her, smiling.

"Third door on the right." She gestured to the correct door. "After you, little sis."

Leading the way in, I waited for us to get into trouble before we'd even properly began at Wrickenridge High. "Nice of you to join us." The teacher said drily as we entered. "It's Gem and Mina, isn't it?" She added.

"Minnie, actually. Not Mina." I spoke matter of factly, meeting her eyes, challenging her.

"I am Mrs Willard, and you two are sitting there and there." The woman pointed out both of our seats. One was just in front of Ross, and besides a really nice looking girl, while the other was at the back next to a Clark Kent look-a-like. Gem looked at me with a glint in her eye.

"Don't you dare." I muttered to her, but she was already gone, darting over to the seat next to our brother. "Bitch."

"What was that?" Mrs Willard asked, giving me the evil eye. She had definitely heard what I had said.

"Nothing." I spoke cheerily, breezing past her to my brand new seat. The guy gave me a polite smile as I took my place next to him. I slumped into it, pulling my notebook out of my bag and scrambling for a pen. He was definitely the brainy type, and Gem knew that would drive me insane. I was smart, yes, but I never liked sitting next to the class brain. I was going to kill her when I got home.

"I'm Yves Benedict." He said, offering me his hand to shake. His brown eyes behind his glances met mine, and I could tell that he was being genuine as his smile reached his eyes.

"Minnie Blue." I said in greeting as we shook hands, and I smiled hesitantly. Yves looked familiar, but I was sure that I hadn't seen him before. I definitely would have remembered meeting him.

"Welcome to Wrickenridge."


End file.
